Eine Pechschwarze Woche  oder etwa doch nicht ?
by HermineMalfoy1989
Summary: Ok, also in dieser FF kehrt Hermine als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurück. Um mehr zu erfahren müsst ihr schon selbst lesen. Viel Spaß. HGSS


Hi,

hier ist mal nach langer Zeit wieder etwas neues von mir. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

PS: Für Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehler entschuldige ich mich schon mal im voraus, aber bei den ganzen Rechtschreibreformen verliert man langsam aber sicher den Überblick, wie man was schreibt.

**Eine Pechschwarze Woche - oder etwa doch nicht ?**

Severus Snape war ein schwieriger Mann, dass wusste er selbst und viele andere auch, daher verstand er auch nicht wie sie sich in ihn verlieben und säter sogar heiraten und sein Kind auf die Welt bringen konnte. Schweigend stand er an die Kinderzimmertür gelehnt und betrachtete seine Frau, die ihrem Kind eine Gute-Nachtgeschichte erzählte. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass sie ihrer Tochter erzählte, wie er und Hermine zusammengekommen waren.

Und während er ihren Erzählungen lauschte, kamen die Bilder von vor fünf Jahren wieder hoch.

Flashback

Albus hatte ihn und Minerva in sein Büro rufen lassen um mit beiden über die neue Lehrerin zu reden, welche am nächsten Tag anreisen sollte. Gut Minerva war seine Stellvertreterin und musste somit über alles bescheid wissen, doch was sollte er verdammt nochmal dort, er hatte weit aus besseres zu tun, als sich Albus geschwafel über Hermine Granger anzuhören. Ausgerechnet Miss Hermine-ich-weiß-alles-Granger sollte wohl nun die Stelle bekommen hinter der er schon solange her war. Ausgerechnet sie sollte die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden. Als er am Wasserspeier zu Albus' Büro ankam murrte er schnell das Passwort und stieg auf de Treppe die ihn nach oben vors Büro brachte.

Als kurze Zeit nach ihm auch Minerva endlich da war began Albus wie Severus es sich gedacht hatte über Hermine's herrvorragenden Abschluß an der Cambridge Universität zu berichten und wie froh er wäre, dass sie nun endlich zugesagt hätte hier zu Unterrichten. Minerva war überglücklich ihre Lieblingsschülerin wieder hier zu haben und auch die anderen Lehrer schienen sehr froh gewesen zu sein, als Albus Hermine's Rückkehr am Morgen verkündet hatte. Nun saß er hier und wartete darauf, dass Albus endlich darauf zu sprechen kam, warum sie eigentlich hier waren. Doch dies lies noch einige Minuten auf sich warten. "So und nun warum wir eigentlich hier sind",setzte er nach schier endloser Zeit endlich an,"Severus ich weiß um dein Interesse an der Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und mir ist nicht entgangen, wie sagen wir mal enttäuscht du warst, als ich heute Morgen Miss Grangers Rückkehr verkündet habe. Auch die Tatsache, dass nie ein Lehrer deiner Meinung nach gut genug dafür war, belegt dein Interesse an dieser Stelle und wie oft du dich darum beworben hast zeigt mir auch wie viel dir daran liegt dieses Fach zu Unterrichten. Also lange Rede kurzer Sinn, wenn du immer noch Interesse an dieser Stelle hast, dann kannst du dieses Fach ab dem kommenden Jahr unterrichten unter der Vorraussetzung, dass du dafür das du das Fach Zaubertränke Miss Granger überlässt." Nun war Severus platt, er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, damit dass Albus ihm permanent Vorhalten würde er solle Miss Granger unterstützen und nicht gegen sie arbeiten, in ihr nicht mehr seine Schülerin sehen und sie rumkommandieren, wenn sie ankommt, sondern ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen und sie wie eine Kollegin behandeln, aber nicht damit, dass er endlich das Fach unterrichten dürfte, hinter welchem er schon solange her war. "Und was wird unsere Miss Granger dazu sagen?"fragte er wobei er ihren Namen beinahe ausspie. "Nunja ich habe ihr, als ich ihr das Angebot gemacht habe hier zu unterrichten, gesagt, dass noch nicht feststände ob du weiterhin Zaubertränke behälst oder ob du Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste unterrichtest und ob es für sie in Ordnung wäre, dass Fach was du nicht wählst zu unterrichten. Da es ihr egal war und ihr Studiumschwerpunkt auf diesen beiden Fächern lag, sie also in beiden Fächern sehr gut ist und sich komplett mit dem Stoff auskennt und auch mir egal was sie und was du unterrichtest, ist dies möglich. Also was ist? Verteidigung oder Zaubertränke? Morgen bei ihrer Ankunft würde ich ihr nämlich gerne sagen, worauf sie sich vorbereiten muss." Das musste Severus erst einmal verdauen, Jahrelang war er hinter diesem Fach her, nun konnte er es unterrichten ,aber nur wenn er Zaubertränke an die Granger abgab. Konnte Albus ihm nicht einfach einen Zeitumkehrer geben, sodass er dann beide Fächer unterrichtete? Wohl eher nicht. Also musste er sich wohl entscheiden. "Nun Severus?"fragte Albus nochmal und lächelte ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille verschmitzt an. "Ich denke den Schülern dürfte es nicht schaden, wenn man ihnen mal wirklich etwas gegen die Dunklen Künste beibringt",sagte Severus. "Gut, dann wird Miss Granger also Zaubertränke unterrichten, dass dürfte interessant werden",mit diesen Worten erlaubte er Severus sich zurück zu ziehen, jedoch nicht ohne darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ihn am nächsten Tag um 15.00Uhr hier in seinem Büro erwartete um mit den anderen Lehrern Hermine willkommen zu heißen.

Als er zurück in den Kerkern war, begann er damit seine persönlichen Sachen aus dem Unterrichtsräumen und aus dem Büro zu räumen, da sein Büro und seine Unterrichtsräume nun im 2.Stock lagen, seine Wohnräume blieben jedoch unten in den Kerkern, sodass die Möglichkeit Miss-ich-weiß-alles-Granger über den Weg zu laufen sehr hoch war. Jedoch würde er sich von ihr nicht von dort vertreiben lassen.

Nachdem er alles in seine neuen Räumlichkeiten gebracht hatte, ordentlich verstauen konnte er ja immer noch, immerhin waren es noch zwei Wochen bis Schulbegin, begab er sich zurück in seine Gemächer. Dort angekommen hollte er sich das Buch in welchem er momentan las, eine Flasche seines besten Weines, man gönnte sich ja sonst nichts, und machte es sich bequem. Auf das Buch konnte er sich jedoch kaum konzentrieren, immer wieder kam ihn eine ganz bestimmte Frau in den Sinn. Wie mochte sie jetzt sein? Würde sie ihm gegenüber immer noch so ängstlich sein? Wie sie jetzt wohl aussah? Als gar nichts mehr half sich von ihr abzulenken und seine Augen langsam schwerer wurden, begab er sich zu Bett, der Schlaf lies jedoch auf sich warten und so dachte er an Morgen, an Hermine und wieso er schon wieder über diese Frau nachdachte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, dachte er er hätte dies alles nur geträumt und guter Hoffnung, was bei ihm doch recht selten vorkam, ging er in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und musste betrübt feststellen, dass alle Lehrer nur noch ein Gesprächsthema hatte, die Frau die ihm die halbe letzte Nacht wachgehalten hatte, Hermine Granger. Auf die freundlichen Grüße seiner Kollegen reagierte er nie und für seine schlechte Laune war er ja allseits bekannt, daher wunderte es kaum jemanden, als er jeden der versuchte auch nur kurz mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen sofort eine Abfuhr erteilte.

So zog sich der Morgen und der Mittag hin und umso näher Hermines Ankunft rückte umso schlechter wurde seine Laune. Da hatte er sie sieben Jahre im Unterricht ertragen müssen und war froh gewesen, sie für immer los zu sein und nun das.

Um Punkt 15.00 Uhr betrat er Albus' Büro, wo bereits alle auf die Ankunft der jungen Frau warteten. Jeder wusste jedoch, dass dies noch etwas dauern würde, da Minerva sie unten am Portal abholen sollte und sie ihren ehemaligen Schützling bestimmt noch einiges Fragen und auf den "Kampf" mit Snape vorbreiten würde und so schien es auch wirklich zu sein. Um 15.10 Uhr kamen die beiden Frauen dann endlich ins Büro des Direktors herein. Sofort wurde Hermine von allen Seiten begrüßt und freundlich aufgenommen. Severus jedoch stand abseits dieses Tumultes und besah sich Hermine. Sie war unverkennlich Erwachsen geworden, wenn er sich an das Mädchen erinnerte, dass er im ersten Schuljahr zu weinen gebracht hatte und sich nun diese junge Frau besah musste er wirklich sagen sie hatte sich zu einer Schönheit entwickelt. Er würde jedoch eher sterben, als dies zuzugeben. Ihre langen braunen Haare fielen in seichten Wellen über ihre Schulter und gingen ihr fast bis zur Hüfte. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten als wären es Sterne und ihre Figur war richtig weiblich geworden. Hätte er nicht gewusst wer sie war, so hätte er sofort zugegeben sie attraktiv zu finden, doch so, würde er eher sterben als dies zu tun.

Als sich der Tumult langsam auflöste und sich die meisten über den Kuchen hermachten, den Albus herbeigezaubert hatte um Hermine aus der Lage, von allen mit Fragen bombadiert zu werden, zu befreien, ging Severus zu ihr hin. "Guten Tag, Miss Granger",sagte er, wobei er das Miss besonders betonte, da sie sich in seinen Augen, den Titel Professor erst einmal verdienen musste. "Guten Tag Professor Snape",sagte sie und lächelte ihn an,"schön, dass sie auch gekommen sind. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Was sollte dass jetzt werden? Wollte sie sich etwa mit ihm unterhalten, dass musste er verhindern. "Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das anginge",erwiederte er kühl und warf ihr einen Blick zu der ihr zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er an einem Gespräch nicht interessiert war. Dies schien sie jedoch wenig zu beeindrucken. Früher war sie bei diesem Blick immer zusammen gezuckt und hatte ängstlich weggesehen, doch nur sah sie ihm einfach in die Augen, ein weiterer Hinweis, dass sie Erwachsen geworden war. "Ich wollte mich eigentlich mit Ihnen unterhalten, aber wenn sie nicht wollen, dann vielleicht später",sagte sie und ging zu Minerva.

Am Morgen hatte sich Severus vorgenommen, Hermine so schnell wie möglich von hier zu vergraulen und hatte dies als eine sehr leichte Aufgabe eingeschätzt, doch nun schien es sich doch als wesentlich schwieriger zu erweisen, als er Anfangs gedacht hatte.

Kurz nachdem Hermine sich von ihm abgewand und zu Minerva gegangen war, machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern, dort wollte er überlegen, wie er sie am besten wieder los wurde. Als er das nächste mal auf die Uhr blickte war es bereits Zeit zum Abendessen, also begab er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dort musste er feststellen, dass genau neben ihm jemand saß, den er am liebsten weit weit weg gewusst hätte. Jetzt musste er Hermine Granger auch noch während der Mahlzeiten ertragen, dies kam jedoch seinem Plan, wenn er es genau nahm sehr entgegen, er hatte sich vorgenommen, sie erst einmal in Sicherheit zu wiegen und freundlich zu ihr zu sein und sie dann bei passender Gelegenheit vor der kompletten Schüler und Lehrerschaft blos zu stellen. Aber ersteinmal musste er nun ihr Vertrauen gewinnen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und begab sich dann zu seinem Platz. "Guten Abend Miss Granger",sagte er und versuchte sie anzulächeln. "Guten Abend",sagte sie und schien immer noch wegen des Vorfalls am Nachmittag sauer zu sein. "Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für mein Verhalten heute Nachmittag bei Ihnen entschuldigen",sagte er und sie sah ihn nur noch überrascht an sagt allerdings dass es ok sei und sie ließen dieses Thema auf sich beruhen. Gerade als Severus ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, began Albus mal wieder eine seiner für Severus nervtötenden Reden und zu seiner großen Überraschung verzog auch Hermine genervt die Augen, als Albus wieder einmal ihre Ankunft anschnitt, denn dies hatte er in ihrer Gegenwart bereits dreimal getan. Nachdem Albus geeendet hatte, begann das Abendessen. Während des Essen versuchte Severus erneut Hermine anzusprechen, wurde diesmal jedoch von Minerva unterbrochen, die Hermine enlud mit ihr, Poppy Pomfrey und Pomona Sprout den Abend zu verbringen. Zu Severus' großer Überraschung lehnte sie jedoch dankend ab, mit der Begründung von der langen Reise sehr müde zu sein. Dies sah Minerva zwar ein, nahm ihr jedoch das Versprechen ab, bei nächster Gelegenheit mit ihnen etwas zu unternehmen.

Nun sah Severus endlich seine Chance gekommen nocheinmal mit ihr zu reden. "Und Miss Granger, wie gefallen Ihnen ihre Räumlichkeiten?"fragte er. "Oh, ich war noch nicht dort. Genaugenommen habe ich noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung wo sie sich befinden",sagte sie und lächelte zaghaft. "Wenn Sie wollen, zeige ich sie Ihnen." "Sie müssen sich nicht extra solche Umstände machen. Ich denke es reicht, wenn sie mir sagen wo sich meine Gemächer befinden." "Es macht mir keine Umstände, da sich Ihre Gemächer direkt neben den meinigen befinden",sagte er,"kommen Sie." Während er dies sagte stand er auf. Nach kurzem zögern tat sie es ihm gleich und folgte ihm aus der Halle nachdem sie allen noch eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie Hermines Gemächer erreicht hatten. "Es gibt noch keine Passwörter, aber ich denke Sie sind in der Lage selber welche anzubringen",sagte er und wollte bereits gehen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt. "Wollen Sie nicht noch reinkommen?"fragte sie und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Er überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Ich dachte Sie wären müde?" "Naja, etwas, aber nicht wirklich viel. Ich wollte nur von diesem Tumult weg." "Wenn dem so ist, komme ich sehr gerne noch mit rein",sagte er und folgte ihr rein. Beide sahen sich um, da sie beide ja noch nicht hier gewesen waren. Was Severus sofort auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass die Räume nicht wie er gedacht hatte in Gryffindorfarben, also Rot und Gold, sonden in Himmelblau und Weiß gehalten waren und man das Gefühl bekam sich im Himmel zu befinden. "Überrascht?"fragte sie, als sie seinen verwunderten Blick sah. "Ja, doch sehr",gab er offen zu. Auch die Couch und die Sessel waren Blau, jedoch ein schönes dunkles Blau, welches gut zu allem anderen passte. Als Hermine den Raum durchquert und die Tür am Ende geöffnet hatte sah man ein großes Himmelbett ebenfalls in dunkelblau. Nachdem Hermine ihn fragend angesehen hatte, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass er ruhig eintreten konnte, folgte er ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Gerade als er dieses betrat, lies sie sich lachend nach hinten ins große Himmelbett fallen. "Ich hatte Sie für erwachsener gehalten",sagte er schmunzelnd. "Man kann erwachsen sein und sich trotzdem ab und an kindisch verhalten probieren Sie's doch mal",sagte sie und klopfte einladend auf ihr Bett. "Danke lieber nicht! Sie sind schon komisch. Es ist spät ich sollte lieber gehen. Gute Nacht!"sagte er und verlies den Raum.

Als er dann gegangen war und sie alleine auf ihrem Bett lag, lies sie den Tag nocheinmal Revue passieren und schlief mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Severus hingegen lag noch lange wach in seinem Bett und dachte über sie nach. Er war sich nun gar nicht mehr so sicher ob er sie wieder los werden wollte. Sie wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen, dass konnte man daran sehen, dass sie ihn noch zu sich reingebeten hatte, ihn kennenlernen wie er wirklich war, abseits des Unterrichts, aber sie war immer noch Hermine-ich-weiß-alles-besser, Potter's beste Freundin, Minerva's Lieblingsschülerin. Unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte, seinen Plan zu Ende führen, immerhin hatte er zwei von drei Phasen bereits hinter sich gebracht, 1. Sie wütend zu machen und sich dann in Phase 2 bei ihr zu entschuldigen und ihr vertrauen zu erschleichen, es fehlte also nur noch Phase 3 sie so zu demütigen, dass sie nicht länger hier sein wollte und von alleine ging oder sollte er ihr Vertrauen behalten und sie damit möglicherweise bald als Freundin haben. Er grübelte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und fand so auch in dieser Nacht wieder wenig schlaf. Er kam jedoch zu dem entschluss den Plan durchzuführen, da eine Freundschaft zwischen ihm und ihr, ihr nur Probleme gebracht hätten. So war es für sie am besten. Mit diesem gedanken schlief er ein.

Als am nächsten Morgen sein Wecker klingelte, verfluchte er Hermine bereits wieder, weil sie ihm mal wieder um seinen für ihn so wichtigen Schlaf gebracht hatte. Murrend stand er auf, wusch sich, zog sich an und begab sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, hoffend dass eine bestimmte Frau noch tief und fest schlief. Doch mal wieder wurde seine Bitte nicht erhört. Hermine saß lachend neben einer ebenfalls lachenden Minerva und auch Albus der neben Minerva saß schien dass was Hermine gerade erzählt hatte sehr zu erheitern. Als er auf Severus aufmerksam wurde, wunk er ihn zu ihnen herüber. Ein "Morgen"murrend setzte er sich neben Hermine und begann zu frühstücken, ohne weiter notiz von einem der anderen Anwesenden zu nehmen.

Sollten die sich doch amüsieren, es störte ihn nicht und er war froh dass sie ihn davor verschonten. Sollten die doch ihren Spaß haben, wenn er nicht an diesem Gespräch teilnahm, hatten sie ihn zumindest. Aber wieso störte es ihn aufeinmal, dass alle so gut drauf waren und Spaß hatten und er außenvor war, das war doch sonst auch nicht anders und sonst hatte es ihn doch auch nicht gestört. Und wieso machte er sich seitdem Hermine da war überhaupt gedanken über solche Dinge? Und wieso nannte er sie aufeinmal Hermine?

Langsam wusste er nicht mehr, was er machen sollte, ständig schwirrte ihm diese Frau in seinen Gedanken herum. Mit der Zeit würde er noch verrückt werden. Also gab es für seine gestige Gesundheit nur einen Weg: Er musste sie los werden, so schnell wie nur möglich! Also hies es jetzt sich etwas enfallen zu lassen. Doch dazu kam er nicht, denn plötzlich vernahm er Albus' Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. "Severus, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" "Oh, entschuldige Albus, ich war in Gedanken"sagte er und sah seine Tischnachbarin an, als er bemerkte was er tat, hoffte er inständig Albus hätte dies nicht bemerkt. Doch auch diese Hoffnung machte Albus zu nichte, als er sagte "Ah, verstehe schon! Viel Glück!" und ihm dann verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. "Albus, dass verstehst du jetzt aber falsch. Es ist nicht so, dass",doch er brach ab, als er merkte, dass es genauso war wie Albus es vermutete. Es war tatsächlich so, dass er ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte. Sie war hübsch und sehr klug und er war auch nur ein Mann, der seine Bedürfnisse hatte. "Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir?"fragte er um vom Thema abzulenken. "Ich wollte dich bitten Hermine doch deine Aufzeichnungen über den Lernstand der Klassen zu geben und ihr die Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen, die sie als Schülerin nicht gesehen hat, am besten jetzt sofort nach dem Frühstück",sagte er und zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu. Hermine die das Gespräch zum Teil mitbekommen hatte, nickte nur zustimmend als er sie fragend ansah.

Als sie dann zu ende gefrühstück hatten, begaben sie sich wieder gemeinsam in die Kerker, nur diesesmal gingen sie an den Wohnräumen vorbei. Severus öffnete eine Tür und bat sie herein. "Hier hat sich auch gar nichts verändert",sagte Hermine und setzte sich aus Spaß auf den Platz auf dem sie früher immer gessen hatte. "Was hätte sich denn verändern sollen?"fragte er scharf und setzte seinen Ich-bring-dich-um-Blick auf,"Hätte ich die Wände vielleicht tapezieren sollen? Oder Teppich auslegen? Das ist ein Unterrichtsraum, hier soll man lernen und sich nicht wohl fühlen." "Ja, ja schon gut",sagte sie und sah ihm mal wieder nur trotzig an. "Wo ist nur die kleine Hermine Granger geblieben die mal angst vor mir hatte?" "Tja um mich wieder los zu werden, müssen Sie sich schon was besseres einfallen lassen, als nur Ihren Ich-bring-dich-um-Blick aufzusetzen." "Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Sie loswerden will?" "Erst sind Sie fies zu mir, dann aufeinmal überfreundlich und bei Frühstück haben Sie mich komplett ignoriert. Was haben Sie eigentlich gegen mich? Ich hab Ihnen doch nie etwas getan",sagte sie und sah ihn traurig an. "Ich habe nichts gegen Sie und ich will sie verdammt nochmal nicht loswerden",sagte er,"und wenn wir nun weitergehen könnten, ich will das hier schnell hinter mich bringen." Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen, denn nun war Hermine auf 180. "ACH UND GRADE SAGTEN SIE NOCH, DASS SIE MICH NICHT LOSWERDEN WOLLEN UND JETZT WOLLEN SIE DAS HIER SCHNELL HINTER SICH BRINGEN! WENN ICH IHNEN SO AUF DIE NERVEN GEHE, DANN SAGEN SIE MIR EINFACH DIE PASSWÖRTER UND BRINGEN MIR BITTE BEI GELEGENHEIT IHRE AUFZEICHNUNGEN, DANN SIND SIE NICHT GEZWUNGEN SICH WEITER VON MIR NERVEN ZU LASSEN!" Das hatte gesessen. Severus stand da und blickte Hermine fassungslos an. Er hatte sie immer für ruhig und ausgeglichen gehalten, da sie nie wirklich etwas verbrochen hatte, oder so klug war und es unmöglich machte es ihr nachzuweisen, doch dass hier hatte gezeigt, dass sie sich entweder sehr verändert hatte oder er nie die wirklich Hermine gesehen hatte. "So meinte ich das nicht. Sie gehen mir nicht auf die Nerven, aber wir haben Urlaub und da spreche ich prinzipiell nicht gerne über die Arbeit. Deshalb möchte ich das gerne so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen",sagte er nachdem er den Schock verwunden hatte. Nun wurde Hermine rot und sah weg. "Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein. Sagen wir, es war ein Missverständnis. Und Sie müssen Weasley nicht unbedingt nachmachen, obwohl es schon interessant ist, wie leicht man Sie in Verlegenheit bringen kann." Dieses Wissen würde ihm sicherlich bei der Umsetzung seines Planes sehr hilfreich sein.

Er zeigt ihr noch das Lager mit den verschieden Zutaten für die Tränke und zuletzt das Labor. "Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn ich es ebenfalls weiterhin benutze?"fragte er und sah sie an. "Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung",sagte sie und ihr Wutausbruch vorhin war ihr immer noch peinlich und sie spürte wie sie bereits wieder rot anlief. "Sie müssen Mr Weasley nicht nachmachen und bei jeder Gelegenheit rot anlaufen, das sagte ich Ihnen doch vorhin bereits",neckte er sie. Danach verließen sie die Kerker, da es bereits Zeit zum Mittagessen war.

So verstrich auch dieser Tag. Am Abend traf Severus sich mit Albus, Remus und Filius in den drei Besen. Gerade als die vier bestellt hatten, kamen Minerva, Hermine, Poppy Pomfrey und Pomona Sprout herein. "Hermine musst du so unverschämt jung sein. In deinem beisein sehen wir ja alle alt aus",sagte Pomona und alle brachen in schallerndes gelächter aus. Als sie auf einen Tisch zusteuerten, machte Albus auf sich aufmerksam und bedeutete den vieren sich doch zu ihnen zu setzen, was sie natürlich prompt taten. Je später der Abend wurde umso ausgelassener wurde die Stimmung und als Albus dann Minerva zum Tanz aufforderte stieg die Stimmung noch mehr, da Remus nun Poppy auf die Tanzfläche zog und Filius es ihm gleichtat und Pomona Sprout (hab auf ner hp gelesen, dass die so heißt) mit sich zog. Nur Hermine und Severus blieben sitzen. Da er sie mal wieder ignorierte und es nicht schien, dass sich dies in kürze ändern würde, blickte Hermine etwas neidisch auf Minerva und Albus, denen man wirklich ansah, obwohl sie es zu verheimlichen versuchten, dass sie ein Paar waren. Und auch bei bei den anderen beiden Tanzpaaren schien es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis es öffentlich würde, dass sie zusammen waren. Gerade als sie so ihren Gedanken nachhing sprach sie jemand an. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich die Unverfrohrenheit besitze und Sie anspreche, aber Sie sind mir schon aufgefallen, als Sie das Lokal betreten haben. Würden Sie mir vielleicht die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?"fragte sie ein junger Mann. Hermine zögerte kurz, ging dann aber mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche, als sie Severus Blick sah, der eindeutig Eifersucht wiederspiegelte. Unter seinem Blick tanzten sie eine ganze Weile, bis er sie aus dem Lokal zog und sie sich so seinem Blickfeld entzogen.

"Severus, wo ist denn Hermine?"fragte Minerva, als sie und Albus sich wieder setzten. "Ein junger Mann hatte sie zum tanzen aufgefordert und nach einiger Zeit verschwand sie dann mit ihm von hier. Was heißt verschwand, er zog sie raus",endete er mit seinem Bericht. "Und du lässt sie einfach mit einem Fremden Mann hieraus gehen?" "Minerva, Miss Granger scheint gewusst zu haben, was sie tut. Hätte ich sie gehindert zu gehen, wäre das nur eskaliert",sagte er gleichgültig, doch in seinem inneren machte sich Angst um Hermine breit. "Du gehst sie sofort suchen!"bestimmte nun Albus, dem man die Sorge merklich ansehen konnte. "Wieso? Sie ist doch alt genug um sich aufzupassen, dass behauptet sie permanent und wer Verteidigung studiert hat, sollte doch wohl auch in der Lage dazu sein sich selbst zu verteidigen wenn nötig." "Du gehst sie suchen. Ende!"

Wenn Albus so sprach, half keine Widerrede und man tat besser, was einem aufgetragen wurde. Also verlies er murrend das Lokal. Jetzt musste er auch noch Baby-Sitter für das gnädige Fräulein spielen, womit hatte er das nur verdient? Ziellos lief er die Straßen von Hogsmade entlang und überlegte wo er am besten anfangen sollte zu suchen, als er ein leise Wimmern und leise Hilfeschreie hörte. Schnell folgte er diesen und sah schockiert, wie Hermine eingekreist von acht Männern stand, die nicht gerade den freundlichsten Eindruck machten und in mitten dieser Männer stand der Typ mit dem sie getanzt hatte. Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und schoß ein paar Flüche ab, sodass er zu ihr konnte. Um die, die dabei waren zu fliehen kümmerte er sich nicht. Es wäre ihm auch gar nicht möglich gewesen, da er schon eine in Tränen aufgelöste Hermine im Arm hielt und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Sanft nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie zum Schloß zurück, wo er bereits erwartet wurde. Er erklärte schnell das Hermine wohl nichts passiert war und verschwand mit ihr runter in die Kerker. Vor ihren Gemächern stoppte er und wollte die Tür öffnen, doch nun ergab sich ein Problem, er kannte das Passwort nicht und wecken wollte er sie auch nicht. Also ging er weiter und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sie in sein Bett. Er würde heute Nacht dann wohl auf dem Sofa schlafen. Gerade als er sie ablegt hatte und sich erheben wollte, klammerte sie sich an ihn. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Warten bis sie loslies? Nein, das könnte möglicherweise eine ganze Zeit dauern. Sie wecken? Nein, dass hätte er vorhin vor ihren Gemächern auch tun können, aber er wollte sie ja schlafen lassen. Also war die einzige Möglichkeit die ihm noch blieb sich zu ihr zu legen und blos zuzusehen Morgenfrüh vor ihr aufzuwachen und bevor Albus zum Samstäglichen gemeinsamen Frühstück bei ihm vorbeischaute. Doch wie sollte er das machen, ohne sich den Wecker zu stellen, denn dass ging ja nicht, dann würde sie ja neben ihm aufwachen und das würde ein Theater geben. Also blieb ihm nur zu hoffen und zu beten, dass er früh genug aufwachte. Mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich neben sie und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Doch auch diesesmal wurden seine Gebete nicht erhört. Wie jeden Samstag reiste Albus per Flohpulver in Severus Gemächer, doch es war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen und auch auf mehrfaches rufen reagierte niemand, also ging er ins Schlafzimmer und was er dort vorfand, zauberte ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Dort lag Severus schlafend und hielt Hermine ganz sanft im Arm, welche ebenfalls noch tief und fest schlief. Grinsend und mit dem Gedanken, was für ein schönes Paar die beiden doch waren, verlies er Severus' Räume und ging in die Große Halle, wo er erstmal schief angesehen wurde, da jeder seine Gewohnheit Samstags mit Severus zu frühstücken kannte, doch als er erzählte was er gesehen hatte und dass er den beiden ihre Zweisamkeit lassen wollte, verstand das jeder und freuten sich insgeheim für den düsteren Tränkemeister, dass er jetzt endlich mal jemanden hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Es sprach sich schnell im Schloß herum, dass Hermine und Severus ein Paar wären und da beide auch in Hogsmade nicht unbekannt waren, kam dieses Gerücht auch dort schnell an und verbreitete sich zunehmends. Als Hermine gegen Mittag aus ihren Träumen erwachte, lag Severus immer noch neben ihr und schlief. Erst wollte sie schreien, doch dann fielen ihr nach und nach die Bilder vom vergangenen Abend ein, dass er sie gerettet und getragen hatte und sie irgendwann in seinen Armen eingeschlafen sein muss. Kurzerhand kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schloß nocheinmal die Augen. Doch Severus schlief nicht wie sie es gedacht hatte, er lag schon lange wach und grübelte mal wieder über die Frau die er im Arm hielt. Als er merkte, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. "Wie geht es dir?"fragte er, ohne zu merken, dass er sie gedutzt hatte. "Ganz gut",flüsterte sie,"entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." "Das hast du nicht. Ich liege schon länger wach." "Es sah aus als hättest du geschlafen. Danke." "Wofür?" "Wegen gestern Abend, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Ich weiß nicht was...", plötzlich stockte sie und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. "Ist ja gut. Es ist doch nichts passiert",hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und kurz darauf beruhigte sie sich auch wieder. "Wollen wir zum Mittagessen gehen?"fragte er. Sie nickte nur. Also lies er sie los und beide standen auf. Sie besahen sich schnell im Spiegel und befanden, dass sie so gehen könnten. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle fielen ihnen auf, dass alle Bilder an denen sie vorbei gingen wild zu tuscheln begannen und auch die Geister und die anderen Kollgen sie komisch musterten und sie dann anlächelten. Als sie an ihren Plätzen ankamen und Severus ihr sogar noch den Stuhl zurechtrückte, war es für alle bewiesen, dass Albus wohl recht hatte. Als dieses getuschel immer mehr zunahm, platze Severus der Kragen. "Albus wieso flüstern alle, seit Hermine und ich hier sind?" "Ach mein Junge, ihr braucht euch nicht zu verstecken. Wir wissen längst, dass ihr beide zusammen seit. Ich hab euch heute Morgen gesehen, wie ihr friedlich, du Hermine im Arm haltend, eng aneinandergekuschelt geschlafen habt. Ach ich freu mich ja so für euch, aber dass das mit euch so schnell gehen würde hätte ich nicht gedacht",endete Albus. Hermine und Severus die ihm zugehört hatten, wich mehr und mehr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. "Du willst doch wohl nicht, sagen, dass das ganze Schloß glaubt Hermine und ich wären ein Paar?" "Doch und nicht nur das Schloß. Poppy war heute Morgen in Hogsmade und hat sich mit Rosmertha unterhalten. Ich denke in Hogsmade ist es auch schon rum",lächelte Albus. "Aber...aber..w..wir sind gar nicht",stotterte Hermine. "Mein Kind, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Wir alle freuen uns für euch",nun leuchteten Albus' Augen richtig. Alle versuche ihm davon zu überzeugen, dass zwischen ihnen beiden nichts lief, prallten an ihm ab und immer wieder sagte er nur, dass es ihnen nicht peinlich sein müsste und wie sehr er sich doch freue.

Nachdem das Mittagessen beendet war, gingen beide schweigend, in Gedanken, nebeneinander her in Richtung Kerker. Jeder glaubte nun er wäre mit Hermine zusammen, nunja sie war hübsch und klug und liebevoll, es hätte ihn echt schlimmer erwischen können, meldete sich sein Gewissen. MOMENTMAL WAS DACHTE ER DENN DA, DAS WAR IMMER NOCH HERMINE-ICH-WEIß-ALLES-GRANGER!! Aber sie war wirklich verdammt hübsch. Verdammt wieso denke ich nur an sie?? Weil du sie liebst. Da war wieder diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er in den letzten Tagen immer öfter hörte. Das stimmt doch gar nicht, antwortete er der Stimme. Und warum warst du dann so eifersüchtig, als dieser Typ mit ihr getanzt hat und mit ihr weggegangen war? Ich war nicht...Scheiße ich war ganz schön eifersüchtig. NEIN ICH KANN MICH NICHT VERLIEBT HABEN UND SCHON GAR NICHT IN SIE!! Doch das hast du, und damit verschwand die Stimme wieder.

Als sie an ihren Räumen angekommen waren und sie gerade in die ihrigen gehen wollte, hörte er sich selbst sagen, "Willst du nicht noch etwas zu mir reinkommen?" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern folgte ihm einfach in seine Räume.

So das war Teil 1. Hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt fleißig Kommis. Ich weiß noch nicht ob es ein 2 oder 3 Teiler wird, jenachdem wie die FF euch gefällt und wie viele Kommis ich bekomme.

Viele liebe Grüße

Vanessa


End file.
